Second Chances
by BangHimFan01
Summary: It wasn't that Marshall loathed the pink ghost (He still didn't know why he was pink), he just wondered from time to time why he chose Marshall, of all people, to stick to…that, and he was starting to annoy the pale boy from time to time
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances

XxX

A/N: This will be a Human!Au

Meanig Marshall is a human, Fionna is a human, Cake is an actually cat, etc

They all go to high school, (appropriately named A.A.H, with their 'sister school' O.O.H)

There will be swearing, real life things (example: Daft Punk exist)

It'll be fun, cute, a bit angsty in some parts

Worth your time, I (kinda) promise

Hope you enjoy (when I update)


	2. Bad Idea

A/N: NEW FANFIC YAY  
GOT SOME INSPIRATION

I MET ONE OF MY FAV KPOP ARTISTS (I'M SO HAPPY MY FRIEND IS FROM KOREA, HE ACTUALLY KNEW HIM BEFORE HE WAS IN KPOP )

ON WITH THE STORY

HOPE YOU ENJOY

Again, real life things shall be incorporated with this and I own nothing I talk about..so…..that's about it

And swearing, plenty of it

XXX

Marshall knew it was a bad idea to go camping with Fionna

XXX

"_Please?" The blonde girl pleaded again_

"_For the last time, no." Replied a voice with an irritated tone_

"_Just for the weekend Marshall?"_

"_No, Fionna. Besides, you know I hate going outside."_

"_If you're still scared of the sun, I can bring the umbrella."_

"_I SAID I WAS OVER THAT!"_

"_How the hell did that even start in the first- never mind. Look, my mom said we need to get out of the house. She needs it for the weekend for some reason."_

"_What reason?"_

"_I said 'some reason', I didn't ask and she didn't explain. Something about how much filth we are making by sitting here and rotting away."_

"_So, you're first idea was to go camping."_

"_YES, what's so hard to understand about me wanting to take you camping?"_

"_You want to take me to the outside world."_

"_You are unbelievable, I packed your stuff anyway and we're leaving in a few minutes anyway."_

"…_I hate you."_

"_You love me, it's cute you thought you weren't gonna go though. Now suck it up, it's two days."_

XXX


	3. Fangirls Are Crazy

Second Chances

XXX

"I knew you'd get us lost."

"We're not lost you vampiric bitch. I just don't want this spot."

"I hate the fact we live by this forest. Why did you pack so much? My back hurts like hell and this is the most exercise I've ever gotten. " Marshall said with a sigh and leaned against a tree.

"You'll learn to love it, maybe you'll find a cute little woodland creature and it'll bite that frown off your face and exercise is good for you." Fionna said with a smile. "Now come on, it's almost dark and it's almost dark and I see exactly where I want our campsite to be."

"Fine woman, but after this, no more walking until tomorrow." Marshall said as he followed Fionna.

"If we need to do more walking, we'll walk. If you complain I'm taking your earbuds and phone." She threatened.

"NOT MY BLACK VEIL BRIDES."

"And your Fall Out Boy."

"Whatever, at least I have some taste in music, unlike some people." Marshall said causing Fionna to stop.

"You better not be disrespecting Kyary again."

"What? You mean that high pitched, squealing, can't-sing-for-shit, people only actually bother paying attention to her because of her videos and her fucked up fashion. Not to mention your love for gay as hell boy bands who would probably only date you if you had a-"

Marshall was cut off with a very hard punch to the jaw, causing him to fall backwards.

While he talking he hadn't noticed Fionna's face go from stoic to rage, nor her walking over to him.

"Leave Kyary out of this. I'm a fangirl. Never mess with a fangirl and what she loves, this was a warning hit. Next time, you may not ever be able to see your precious bands ever again." Fionna said and began to walk away.

"At least I don't like that KPOP shit, all the boys look like women. Saying their straight and yet they kiss other dudes. Don't even get me started on your ships, JongKey is it?"

"THAT'S IT."

"Oh shit." Marshall said while scrambling to get up and run away with a red-faced Fionna behind him.

XXX

A/N: Short, but I'll update soon

I promise

Please comment if you love Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, KPOP, or shipping

Shipping is beautiful


End file.
